


Making Do (With What Life Gives Us)

by LovesWifi



Series: Maribat [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Salt, Angst with a Happy Ending, Confident Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Daminette, F/M, Fluff, Lila salt, MariBat, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Better, Salt, ml salt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesWifi/pseuds/LovesWifi
Summary: abrx2002 said:For a Daminette what if She met the wayne family young. Dick tought gymnastics and Romanian, Jason taught street skills such and spanish, Tim taught detective skills and business tactics. By the time she met damian at like 12 she was an adorable badass. They later became food friends and started dating a bit before she was ladybug. Because she knew their secret and tikki was alright with it after knowing they were also heros. Later after the class betrayal damian shows up and salg is everywhere(From my tumblr)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois & Adrien Agreste, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Maribat [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720171
Comments: 34
Kudos: 1075
Collections: Daminette





	1. Part 1

Marinette had been going to Gotham Academy on scholarship since before her mum had died. She made a lot of friends who helped her out in the long run. That was until CPS found a permanent home for her. Right now, she was missing her brothers, well her adopted brothers, dearly as she looked at the window. A family from Paris had adopted her and now she was on her way to a new life. She thought over her life up until this point and wondered how could she have lost it all so quickly?

Young Marinette, around the age of eight, had been running to class, when she ran into Dick Grayson, the sophomore class president.

“I’m so sorry,” Marinette said picking herself up off the ground, tears glistening in the corner of her eyes.

“It’s ok there is no need to cry,” he said, crouching down to the little girl’s height.

“Oh no! I’m going to be late! Mum is going to be angry!” Marinette said tears spring from her eyes.

“No come on I’ll walk you to class, and you won’t get in trouble ok?” He asks standing holding out his hand.

“You promise?” Marinette asks, grabbing his hand.

“I wouldn’t lie to you,” Dicks says leading her to class. When he led her to class he opened the door and greeted the teacher. “Sorry Miss, but Marinette here was helping me for a school promotion video that the class presidents are putting together.”

“Of course Richard. Marinette please take your seat,” the teacher responds as sweet as honey. Marinette does as the teacher says and takes her seat. She waves to Dick as he heads to his class.

When Marinette got home that day she drew a sparkly thank you card for Dick. The next day she was going to give it to Dick after school, but when the final bell had rung and she had left her class she was stopped by a couple of fifth-graders.

“Look at little miss clutz,” one of the boys, Samuel, said cornering her in the locker room.

“Oh, what’s that?” One of the other boys, Isaac, sneered snatching the card.

“Give that back!” Marinette screamed. “That’s not for you!”

“Leave her alone she didn't do anything to you,” a darker voice said entering the locker room. Marinette room the distraction from the new voice to stop on Samuel’s foot and grab the card.

“Come on guys, move! I’m not dealing with Jason!” Isaac said, grabbing Samuel by the arm and dragging him away.

“Are you ok, Pixie-Pop?” The voice from earlier, apparently Jason, asked coming around a corner.

“Ya,” she says looking at the ground. “But I was going to give this to Dick before I left, but I can’t.”

“Grayson?” Jason asks sitting on the ground leaning up against a locker across from her.

“Yes, how’d you know?” She asks sitting on the ground.

“He’s my brother,” Jason sighs. “Why’d you make him a card anyway?”

“He got me out of a tardy yesterday and didn’t yell at me when I ran into him,” Marinette explains. “Would you be able to give it to him?”

“Of course I promise I’ll give it to him, Pixie-Pop!” Jason said standing up as she held out her card.

“Thank you, Jason!” Marinette said, smiling before skipping away.

Jason leaves after grabbing his homework from his locker and heads to the car Alfred was driving. When he gets in the car Dick is already there. “Here you go,” Jason says, handing him the handmade card. “From a little Asian girl.”

“Marinette?” Dick asks taking the card.

“Ya I think so, how do you know her?” Jason asks, slouching.

“She’s a sweet little clumsy girl. She had the start of a panic attack when she realized she was going to be late,” Dick said, looking at the glittery card. Tim slid in the car next to his brothers.

“Who was going to be late?” Tim asks closing the door.

“A little girl Dick met and saved from a tardy,” Jason says.

“That makes sense, but how’d you meet this little girl?” Tim asks, buckling his seat belt.

"She was cornered by a group of fifth-graders," Jason explains nonchalantly looking out his window.

"She gets bullied," Tim asks.

"Apparently for clumsy nature," Jason responds.

"We could help her," Dick says.

"Ya and that would go over like a fart in church. Just think, hey little girl, we can teach you to fight if you get in this car and come to our house," Jason says sarcastically, looking Dick like he is dumb. Well, at least his suggestion was dumb. 

"I guess so," Dick says, his usually bright smile turned to a frown. After that, the rest of the car ride was filled with a heavy silence.

When Marinette had gotten to her family apartment she called home from school, her mum laid on the couch surrounded by multiply empty bottles. She tries to quietly walk to her room, in hopes her mum wouldn't hear her enter late. "Nette, why are you home late?" the drunken woman asks, sitting up slowly. "It sounds like you're avoiding me, are you in trouble?"

"No mum, I just wanted to let you sleep," Marinette responds, trying to walk to her room faster.

"Are you sure, because it looks like you have a hole in your uniform," the woman says, now standing in front of her.

"I'm sorry mum, I tripped. I didn't mean to rip my tights," Marinette says, backing up slowly, almost curling in on herself.

"You're so clumsy! Do you know how much the goddamn uniforms cost?! No! because you're an ungrateful brat!" she screamed. She smacked Marinette across the face. "Get out! I don't want to see your face!"

"I'm sorry, mum! Please don't kick me out again! The hole is fine I can sew it!" Marinette pleaded, earning herself a kick.

"And risk us looking poor!? I don't think so now, get! out!" she says, throwing Marinette towards the door. She wished her dad had stuck around, maybe her mother wouldn't be like this. Her father, she doesn't know much about him, left a couple of weeks before Marinette was born. Her mum had resented Marinette since she had been born. The only family Marinette had in the world and her mum treated her like this. 

Marinette was glad it was close to summer so she wouldn't freeze on the streets and she hoped that the Gotham Rogues or heroes wouldn't find her. She found a nice little alleyway and took out her pencil and homework and started doing her homework. As she completed the last of it, she finally let the tears slip down her cheeks and onto the paper. She fell asleep to the sounds of sirens and honking horns.

She woke up early the next morning to the sun shining down on her. Her stomach grumbled so she stood up and left the alley where she saw a grocery store just down the street with apples out front. She knew her mum would get in trouble if people knew how she slept outside last night or how she actually got those bruises. She walked by the grocery store and grabbed an apple and ran down the street toward school. 

School that day was normal, she caught a glimpse of a black long-hair boy with blue eyes looking at her in the hall, he kinda looked like a grumpier Dick. After final bell, her teacher had pulled her aside to ask about her check and Marinette explained that a kid had hit hurt at the park after school. and the other bruises had been because she's clumsy. The teacher had given her a weary look and told her to head home.

"Mum, I'm home," Marinette says, opening the door. She had been home a bit earlier since she ran all the way home. Her mum was passed out at the table, bills under her head. Her mum works hard every night and when she came home in the mornings she was either high, drunk, very sore, or all of the above. She got paid a decent amount for her work, but most of it went to bills and alcohol. Marinette was going to the academy on scholarship. Today her mum was high, and probably wouldn't be aware of much until dinner. Marinette walked to the fridge to see if she could make anything for when her mum woke up. There were some green beans, carrots, and sauce in the fridge, and she knew she had rice in the cabinets. She was going to take some money and pick up some chicken to make a stir-fry. She had been cooking for a while or else she wouldn't eat because her mum was always too tired to cook.

After she grabbed some chicken and onions, she walked to the front to pay. This is a small, family-run business she goes to because the prices are usually better. "Sir, this morning I didn't have money on me and I took an apple. I'm sorry, but may I pay for that now," Marinette says. She is standing on her tiptoes trying to give the man the money.

The man, the father of the owner smiles softly. The poor girl was bruised on her face and bit on her arms. "Thank you for apologizing, but I'll pay for this. Please come back if you have a problem at home," the man says with a small, but warm smile.

"Mum tries her best. I just want her not to be angry when she wakes up," Marinette says, putting the five-dollar bill into the tip jar. "I'm sorry again about the apple, mum was too tired to cook last night. Thank you for everything."

"It was honorable for you to come back and try to pay for the apple, not many would," he says, waving to the girl as she leaves the store. 

She makes the food and by the time it's done her mum is up and hungry. As she sat at the bottle filled table, her mum looked at the food. "Did you take my hard-earned money without my permission?" the woman asks stabbing a piece of chicken.

"I.. I just wanted you to be happy," Marinette said, a stray tear landing on her plate.

"I would be happy if you didn't take my money without my permission. Money doesn't grow on trees!" she screamed by now Marinette was eating a bit faster fearing the inevitable. "Go to your room, you're wasting too much food."

"Yes, sorry mum," Marinette says, sliding off the chair. She grabs her backpack off her chair and walks with her head down to her room. Her room is attached to the fire escape, so she sits looking over the city and does her homework. Her mum was home tonight, so she couldn't even go back out later and finish her dinner. After about an hour or so, the sound of splintering wood rang throughout the apartment. Around five minutes later she hears her mum's blood-curdling scream. Marinette, not wanting to get hurt, runs up the fire escape. She holds her breath as she hears heavy footsteps walk around the house, but no soon after she sees two black cars pull away.

She runs inside and sees her mum's body, bloody, on the floor. She runs over and pulls her mum's head onto her lap. She leans over her, hugging her while crying. "I'm so sorry, mum."

Her mum raises a bloody hand to her daughter's face. Her once beautiful dark brown hair, now blood-soaked. "Mari...nette, I... am sorry.... you will.... do great things one day. I... lo.. love you," she says before her bright blue eyes look off far into the distance and dim.

When the cops found her twenty minutes later, Marinette still sat there, rocking back and forth asking her mum to come back to her. "Excuse me, dear, we have to take her now," the nice cop-lady said, trying to pick up the now bloody girl.

"No please! She's all I have left. She didn't deserve this! She said she loved me! If she loved me she wouldn't have left like daddy! Please is she ok?" Marinette screamed, trying to hug her mum's corpse in hopes it was just a terrible nightmare. 

"Dear, we're going to wait in the car, ok? The nice paramedics are going to do everything they can," she says, picking the girl, who should weigh more, up. She walked with the girl down the three flights of stairs. Outside there were some reporters along with a couple of the bat family including Nightwing, Red Hood, and the newest Robin. The two eldest birds paused, looking at the poor bloody bluenette.

"Is she hurt?" Nightwing asks, looking at the bruises. 

"Besides some bruises from what looks like domestic abuse," the nice cop-lady answers the hero.

"No, mum was just tired! She would never hurt me on purpose! It was my fault, I shouldn't have tripped then she wouldn't have gotten angry," Marinette explains, grabbing Nightwing's hand. She cries while pleading. "She said she loves me! She didn't mean to hurt me!"

"It's ok," Nightwing says, leaning down to hug the girl. He rubs small circles into her back.

"Dear, it's time to go, were going to take you to the station before you go to the group home, ok?" the cop-lady says slowly.

"But what about mum? She's fine, right?" Marinette asks, breaking away from Nightwing.

"I'm sorry honey, she's gone. But don't you worry she loved you," the nice cop-lady explained.

"No... she's all I have left. She can't be gone! She left me!" Marinette screams, running away from everyone around her.

"We got a runner!" Robin says. "We'll go get her." The bat fam runs down the street after where they thought she went. 

"Nightwing, you know her?" Batman asks, looking out for the girl. He sees her but doesn't say anything, wanting her to have some time and for him wanting answers.

"She's the little third grader that I helped get out a tardy," he explains, looking at the poor girl.

"The one you wanted to teach self-defense to?" Hood asks, getting ready to jump down there.

"Yes, that's the one," he explains.

"Can we foster her?" Robin asks, looking at Bruce.

"She has no one else," Hood pleads.

"She has blue eyes and black hair," Nightwing adds.

"We'll talk about it later," Bruce says, dropping down to where she sits. They grab her and head back to her apartment. She gets in the car quietly, her eyes blank and cheeks tear-stained, and bruised. After the cruiser pulled away and the reporters had left, the bat fam headed home.

"So can we have a little sister?" Dick asks, plopping down in the spinning chair in the Batcave. 

"You didn't let us get sent to a group home, would you really let that sweet little get sent there?" Jason pleads

"I'll see what I can do," Bruce grumbles before leaving. 

The next day during school, which Marinette didn't show up for, understandable, Bruce, Alfred, and the Wayne's lawyer head to the police department to pick up the poor girl. When they walk in everyone literally stops and stares. "Are you officer Kansinsky?" Bruce asks as he got to the back.

"Yes this is her, how may I help you?" she asks, shaking his hand.

"We're here about Marinette Jiayang. We would like to foster her until she can find a permanent home," Bruce says.

"Of course! Do you have the papers?" she says. "She had a rough night, right now she's sleeping on the couch in the commissioner's office. What made you want to help her?" 

"Well, you see I actually love children. I have three, Dick, Jason, and Tim, they're adopted. They convinced me to take her in because they already help her at school and she deserves the same chance at life as my sons do," Bruce explains, holding out the papers. 

"Ok well this seems to be in order, but you're not off the hook that easily. CPS may drop by unannounced, ya know to catch you as natural as possible. I'm going to go grab her," Officer Kansinsky explained. After a couple of minutes, she reappeared with a sleepy Marinette in her arms.

"Bye-bye nice cop-lady," Marinette says sleepily with a small wave.

"Bye-bye, Mari, I hope you enjoy your time with the Waynes," she said, kissing the sleepy girl's head. She then hands her to Bruce and he smiles softly. She had been through hell just like him and his sons, but he will try and make the most of her time with him and his family. 

"Alfred, your newest grandchild," Bruce says, buckling her into her seat.

"Sir, you might have a problem," Alfred says, driving to the boy's school. "You need to pick her up a uniform, her uniform is too bloody to clean, and the work she missed from today."

"Ok, make sure the boys don't wake her up, she didn't sleep last night," Bruce explains, getting out of the cars and walks toward the entrance. When he gets to the front desk he says "I'm here to change guardianship, pick up a uniform, and work."

"Who's guardianship?" the receptionist says, pulling up the files on his computer.

"Marinette Jiayang, I'm her new guardian. I also need to buy her a new uniform. Am I able to do that here? Also, she wasn't in school today, how can I pick up her work?" Bruce asks.

"I'll call the teacher about the homework. What size do you need for Miss Marinette? Will her name be changed?" the receptionist asked.

"I don't know about the size, a small, maybe? The name change is up to her, but I don't think so," Bruce says. 

The receptionist gets up and leaves. When he comes back a couple of minutes later with three uniforms. "These are covered by her scholarship," he explains, handing him the uniforms.

"Hello, I have Marinette's stuff. I'm a teacher aid," shes says, handing him the work. "There are also some cards and good wishes with the work. Will she be back tomorrow?"

"Thank you. I don't think she'll be back till Monday," Bruce says.

"Is she ok?" she asks.

"She's sleeping in the car right now, she was up all night," Bruce explains then turns to the receptionist. "Can I take my three sons out right now? I want them to meet their sister."

"Of course," he said, picking up a phone. "Richard Greyson, Jason Todd, and Tim Drake to the office please, you're dismissed." After the boys got to the office, they headed to the car. They were told to be quiet because Marinette was sleeping. 

"Miss Marinette, it's time to head inside," Alfred said from the front. The rest sat frozen, not wanting to startle the poor girl. Marinette rubbed her eyes with a yawn.

"Where... where am I? Jason, Dick, is that you?" Marinette asks, oddly calm while looking around.

"Yes, it's us. We convinced our father to foster for you," Dick says with a smile.

"I'm hungry, I haven't had a full meal in a couple of days," she answers as Alfred opens the door for her to get out. "Mum got mad last night and said I couldn't finish dinner."

"What about the night before?" Bruce asks, holding out his hand for her to take.

"I had tripped and tore my tights. Mum got angry and told me to get out. I stole an apple the next morning after I finished my homework and fell asleep," Marinette explained as Alfred opened the door, her new adopted brothers following behind her. 

"Did you sleep outside, but that's dangerous," he says.

"Yes, I slept in a quiet alley and woke up to the sun. When is dinner going to be?" Marinette asks, looking around the entrance.

"It could be within the hour, Miss Marinette. I'll show you to your room," Alfred said, taking Marinette's hand to lead her upstairs.

After the car pulled away and Marinette was out of sight, Dick exclaimed. "Can I teach her self-defense?"

"No! That's no fair! I want to teach her self-defense!" Jason whined.

"How about we see if she wants to learn first. Now, boys time for homework. I'm guessing Marinette will join you after," Bruce said walking to his office. 

Around ten minutes later, Marinette appeared wearing one of Jason's shirts that could count as a dress. "Miss Marinette Master Bruce has informed me that we will get you clothes you can wear tomorrow morning along with all other essentials," Alfred said, pulling out a seat next to the rest of the boys.

"Will I be able to have anything from home?" Marinette asks, scooching to the edge of her chair so she could swing her legs.

"I'll talk to Master Bruce about it later. If it would make you more comfortable, I feel like I can arrange it," Alfred said, handing her a pencil. "Now do your work, Miss." He finished before walking away to prepare dinner.

"Thank you, guys! I probably would still be at the police station or put at a group home if you hadn’t talked to your dad," Marinette said with a sad smile.

"We were once in the same position," Tim said. "We haven't met yet, but my name is Tim and I’m your new brother."

"Hi! I'm Marinette!" she says, smiling before looking down at her page.

"How are you feeling Pixie-Pop? We heard what happened yesterday," Jason says.

"I'm tired and I miss mum, but before she went bye-bye she seemed happy," Marinette said with a sad smile.

Dinner came and Marinette ate three portions, she was malnourished. Alfred tried to warn her to slow down so she wouldn't throw up, she listened. She went to bed early.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So stuff... Marinette and Damian meet

It took a couple of weeks but Marinette got into a habit. They would wake up, get ready for school, Alfred would drive them, at the end of the school day Alfred would pick them up. They would eat a snack while doing homework, recently, Marinette had taken to learning Spanish from Jason and Romanian from Dick switching off. Sometimes, since she cooked for her mum, she would help Alfred in the kitchen. Other days Tim would try and teach her to be more organized, she was very frazzled before coming to live with the Waynes. Some other days when she had too much energy, Jason would take her out and show her how to live smarter, to be more observant, if Jason was too busy, Dick would teach her self defense and acrobatics. Being with the family also taught her that it wasn't right how her mum had treated her. She loved living with the Waynes and constantly thought about what it would be like to live with them permanently. 

She is now ten, two years since she started living with them, and is known around Gotham as Sunshine Princess. Not many people know what she looks like, Bruce wanted her to have her privacy to heal and be a kid. Every year on her birthday she had convinced the family to keep the parties small, not wanting to draw too much attention to herself. She was finally the happy girl she was supposed to be. That was until something changed, well she wasn't really unhappy with the change it was just new. Bruce brought home someone. The person he brought home was grumpy, bigger than her, standoffish, and a bit mean. His name is Damian, and as he won't let anyone forget, he's Bruce's one true heir and blood relative. She tried to be nice to him, but he always grumbled that he didn't want or need her pity.

Something else changed, she also figured out that her family is the heroes of Gotham. Well, she had known for some time but acted oblivious because she wanted to hear them tell her. Now here she was standing face to face with the newest Robin, Damian. 

"If I win, you have to be nicer to me and you have to try some of the food I've been cooking," Marinette said, stretching out her arms and then got into fighting position.

"Just one, I don't want to see you cry. If I win, you have to be my servant for three days. That includes carrying my backpack around school and getting me my breakfast," Damian says, proudly. This is going to be easy, might as well have some fun before the takedown.

"You're gonna eat those words," Marinette smirked. Damian guessed she was going to go to the legs. Her position leaving one side open. Damian went to attack her open side. He grabbed her arm, a smirk spreading across his face. As he was trying to drag her down her, she jumped up and kicked the side of the face. As he was falling from the force, she grabbed his arm and pinned it behind his back and now he was on the ground. "You're eating your words like you're eating the grass." She then got up and walked away. Damian stayed down his arm still behind his back. 

Later that day, Damian walked into the kitchen, sporting a black eye. "Hey, little D what happened?" Dick says, looking at the boy. A bowl of food, Marinette told him to try, was sitting on the island. 

"The little 'angel' kicked me," Damian grumbled, sitting on the stool. He grumbled looking at the food. For a bit, Damian just pushed his food around.

"Ya know D, she's nice. She has little reason to be, but she is," Dick said, standing and taking the bowl. Marinette had made him too.

"I've been through worse, and she doesn't need to be nice to me. I don't want her pity," Damian grumbled.

"It's not pity, it's just how she is. Did you know yesterday she came to me and asked where you came from. She wanted you to feel more at home," Dick says, leaving the kitchen. Damian's eyes widen, he looks closer at the food, its tabbouleh. He feels a bit better about trying it now. He tries it, the flavors mixing perfectly. It reminds him of one of the few times he got to leave the base on a mission. He quickly finished the rest. He just sat staring at the empty bowl. 

A little while after he finished eating, Marinette walked into the kitchen. "I didn't think you would still be here," She says, taking her bowl out of the fridge. She sits on a stool beside him.

"Are you... Would you make more or different food again?" Damian said slowly.

"I make a lot of food that I would like you to try now that it isn't forced," Marinette explained, swinging her legs with a smile.

"Can... can I try your cooking? It's adequate," Damian said, composing himself. 

"Of course Damian! Sorry about the black eye," Marinette said. Up until the day CPS came, Marinette would make food and he would try it. At school, they became practically inseparable whenever someone would try and bully Marinette, Damian would stop them. When Damian would get too close to losing his temper and murdering someone, she would calm him down. Marinette had become Ladybird along with when Damian became Robin. They moved in sync and for preteens they were feared as a pair. The days before Marinette was taken Damian had almost lost his temper many times toward his classmates, strangers, and people he met, and beat up, on patrol.

"I.. .I.. don't want to go," Marinette had said tears streaming down her face. "Please, Dad, why can't I stay with you guys?" 

"I'm sorry, Princess, I thought we could keep you," Bruce said, squatting down to hug her. After they broke the hug, Damian brought her into a hug. The other sibling stood shocked, they normally had to force affection on to Damian, but he willingly hugged Marinette and didn't want to let go. 

"You're an Angel. I didn't deserve to have you in my life but I still need you here. Please don't leave," Damian said, leaning down his head into Marinette's shoulder. 

"Marinette, it's time to go. The plane will be taking off soon," the social worker said, grabbing Marinette's hand. As she was pulled away, she looked back at the people that had grown to be her family. Damian and her brother's face were tear-stained. Damian reached out, just to be held back by Bruce.

"Marinette!" the social worker says, bringing her back to the present. "The plane is landing, your new parents will meet us there. They're very nice, they live on top of their family-owned bakery."

"That's nice I guess, do they have any kids? I'm used to a lot of siblings," Marinette responds quietly.

"No... that's why they adopted you. They wanted to have children but were unable to have any," she reassured, smiling.

"I miss my family, my dad, and my best friend," Marinette answered her voice wavering.

"It's ok you're going to get a new dad!" she responded, trying to reassure the girl.

"But I want my dad! I don't want a new one," Marinette said, sobbing. 

"It's ok sweetie," She said, hugging the poor girl. As they got off the plane, Marinette's sobs subsided. There two people that greeted the social worker. They talk for a minute before, who she suspects, her new parents look at her. A big man and a small woman lean down in front of her, she had been looking at the floor to hide her red puffy eyes.

"Hi, honey, my name is Sabine, this is my husband Tom," Sabine said. "Why don't we go grab your stuff so you can get settled in."

"Ok," Marinette said, keeping her eyes to the floor. She slowly walks to the carousel, where her big pink suitcase was coming around. 

"Wow those are quite the suitcases," Tom said with a deep laugh.

"My dad always overdid stuff, after all, I am his Princess," Marinette said with a slight smile. They grab the suitcases and head to the car and Marinette's new life.

"How old are you dear?" Sabine asked.

"I just turned twelve a couple of months ago, Dad went overboard with the party," Marinette answered. 

"What's your favorite food and color?" Tom asked, looking at her in the mirror.

"Well, my favorite food is the first thing I made for Damian, tabbouleh. My favorite color is pink," Marinette answered. 

"So what was your foster family life?" Sabine asks, looking back at the girl, who is now her daughter.

"I lived with Alfred, who is like a grandfather to me, Bruce my dad, well he was like my dad, my four brothers, Dick, Jason, Tim, and Damian. Damian is my best friend and I promised to call him later. I loved living with them. Dick taught me how to speak Romanian and acrobatics. We would play on the bars that Dad added in for Dick. Jason taught me Spanish and how to stand up for myself. Tim taught me to be observant and how to be organized. One of the first times I met Damian we fought and I won. Part of the bet was he had to try my food. We became food friends!" Marinette answered with a laugh, reminiscing on the good times.

"Well that sounds like so much fun, sweetie," Tom responded. "I would love to meet the people that made you so happy."

"I don't know when I can see them in person again, they're quite busy people," Marinette explained, looking out the window as they move by houses.

"I would imagine with that many kids?" Sabine laughed. "When we get home would you like something to eat?"

"I haven't eaten since last night," Marinette said her stomach grumbling. (Not cliche or expected at all)

"We have many pastries, but I would understand if you want something more hearty after being on a plane all day," Tom said.

"I'm vegetarian by the way. After Damian adopted a cow he went vegetarian. I decided to support him because he's my best friend and I love him so much!!" Marinette said, laughing.

"Well that's sweet," Sabine answered, smiling. "We'll support you, dear."

When they got to her new home, Sabine handed her a strawberry macaroon and showed her to her room. Marinette put her clothes in the draws and put her favorite cat stuffy on her bed. Jason had won her it at the annual summer fair. It is one of her favorite possessions.

It was near the end of the summer and she was being sent to Collège Françoise Dupont. She was lucky that she was learning French at Gotham Academy. Her dad was sending over some more of the stuff she couldn't fit in her suitcases or couldn't take on the plane. Marinette climbed up onto her new bed and cried. She cried over missing her brothers. Over her best friend. Her mother who she learned didn't love her. He father her left. Her dad showed his love for her even though they had no relation. She wanted to go home, she missed her family. She wanted to cook something for Damian and for him to pretend that she was an annoyance even though deep down inside he loved her.

She heard the creaking of the trap door. She heard the concerned mumbling of her adopted parents. What seemed like a couple of minutes turned out to be hours when Sabine and Tom called her for dinner.

She walked down the stairs and sat down at the island with her new family. "So we made lime stuffed peppers. I hope you enjoy it," Tom said, sitting beside Marinette.

"This is very good! Maybe tomorrow I can make my favorite meal for you guys to try for dinner?" Marinette asks, cutting the pepper.

"That would be wonderful dear," Sabine said, smiling. They finish dinner in light conversation. After everyone is finished eating, Marinette offers to clean the dishes. Sabine and Tom insist that they do it. They promise tomorrow they'll take her out to sightsee and to get groceries to make dinner. 

The days turned into weeks and school started. She was in Ms. Bustiers' class. Ms. Bustier has free seating, she sat in front next to a blonde girl. 

“Hi my name is Marinette and I just moved here a couple of weeks ago. What’s your name?” Marinette asked the girl as she filed her nails. 

“Well that’s ridiculous utterly ridiculous, you don’t know who I am?! I’m thee Chloe Bourgeois daughter of the Mayor of Paris and Style Queen,” the girl- Chloe- scoffed. 

“Well it’s nice to meet you,” Marinette said her mood a bit soured. 

“Wish I could say the same,” Chloe fires with an eye roll. 

‘Whatever if I can get the Prince of Assassins to be friends with me, I bet I can get a prideful girl to be my friend,’ she thought to herself, she just had to wait for the perfect moment. 

The perfect moment came at lunchtime. As she was leaving the locker room to go home, she heard Chloe on the phone. 

“So you can’t come to lunch?” Chloe sniffled quietly. “Oh… ok, I get it, mama,” Marinette paused and walked over to where the girl sat. 

“Umm... my... mama is making baked falafel for lunch, would you like to join us?" Marinette asks.

"Why would I hang out with you?" Chloe sneers, crossing her arms.

"Because I've been here for less than a day and I can see that you don't have many friends. I'm new and I don't have friends yet, so why don't we be friends?" Marinette says. "At least come to lunch with me, no one should eat alone." Chloe stood up reluctantly and let herself be pulled by the girl.

"Mama, Papa!" Marinette said bursting through the door. Sabine and Tom froze, Marinette had never called them that before. "I brought home my classmate Chloe!"

"That's nice dear, will she be eating lunch? Also welcome to our home, you can call Sabine," Sabine asked.

"If you don't mind," Marinette responded.

"Ok sweetie, lunch is upstairs," Tom said. "Nice to meet you, Chloe. You can call me Tom."

"Thank you, Sabine, Tom, for welcoming me to your home," Chloe answered, quietly. Then follows Marinette upstairs. "Your house is nice and is very homey," Chloe notes.

"Well, they're very nice and I guess its perks of living above a bakery," Marinette shrugs, taking the food from the oven. "Bon Appetit." 

They sit in silence for a while before Chloe says, "This is very good!"

"Sab-- mama, learned to cook more vegetarian things for me," Marinette said with a smile.

"That's nice, the chefs cook me whatever I like... but it's never as good as this," Chloe sighs.

"Because this is made with love," Marinette smiled. She picked up the plates when they were done eating and put them in the dishwasher. "Want to see my room?"

"Oh.. um sure," Chloe answered before following Marinette up more stairs. Marinette had been allowed to paint her room pink. Her dad sent over her little area rug, her chaise, her sewing machine, her mannequin, and a bunch of pictures. She set up all her pictures by her desk, the mannequin stood in the corner near her floor-length mirror, and the chaise under the wind with the area rug next to the chaise.

"I like it, the room may be a bit small but you used your space wisely," Chloe said, looking up at her bed.

"Tim taught me to be organized, that helped when I was deciding where to put things," Marinette said, sitting down in one of her spinny chairs. 

"Who's Tim?" Chloe asked. sitting down on the chaise.

"Someone I know, but that's not too important right now," Marinette said vaguely, she didn't know if she could trust her new friend yet.

"I get it, you don't want to share your life with a stranger," Chloe said, standing. "We should head back to school soon."

When they were on their way back, Marinette's phone rang. Without a second thought, she picked it up. "Bonjour c'est, Marinette." She paused before changing to English. "Damian? How have you been? That's good. Sabine made baked falafel, yes I've stayed vegetarian." They were now walking into school and she was getting a couple of weird looks for speaking in English. "You already know I got the stuff Dad sent. Has anything new been happening on patrol lately? Don't worry, I'm speaking in English and I'm talking quietly. Sorry Dami, I gotta go class is going to start soon. Bye love you! Tell everyone I miss them!"

"So who was that?" Chloe asks, taking her seat.

Still in English Marinette starts to answer, "That was my--- sorry. That was my best friend Damian."

"And he's from America?" Chloe asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Ya, I lived with them for a bit this summer," Marinette says.

"I guess you're going to pass English, would you help me? I'm not the best at it," Chloe asks, shyly.

"Only if you help me with my French, I still sometimes mess up," Marinette smiled.

"Deal," Chloe said, holding out her hand for a fist bump.

After that, they became friends even though Chloe wouldn't admit it. When it came time for the class election, Marinette and Chloe won with flying colors. They were unstoppable and people almost feared the pair. Marinette helped Chloe be a better person, and Chloe helped finish teaching her to be stronger. Marinette taught Chloe self-defense and they would spar together. By now, it’s the beginning of November when Marinette had a great idea. 

“Mama, may I go home for Thanksgiving?” Marinette had asked looking up at her new mama.

“Umm… why don’t we talk to Papa and your Dad,”  
Sabine reassured patting her head. 

Marinette ran upstairs and video called her family. “Hi, Dad!!” She said cheerfully waving at the camera. 

“Hi princess how have you been?” Bruce asked. 

“Pretty good, Chloe and I are planning a winter dance for our class. Oh… the whole reason I called… can I come home for Thanksgiving?” She asked. 

“That would be wonderful, Princess, just get permission from Tom and Sabine. If they give permission, I’ll call them about dates and flights,” Bruce explained. 

“Ok dad, don’t tell any of the rest of them about me coming through, I want it to be a surprise!” Marinette exclaimed. 

“Marinette, dear, it’s time for dinner,” Sabine said. 

“Bye Dad! I gotta go, Sabine, is calling me,” Marinette said, hanging up. 

Bruce sighed as the call disconnected. He remembered the first time she called him Dad. It had after her first birthday with them. She had passed out on the couch being too tired to walk to bed. Bruce picked her. 

“Mmmm night... night Dad,” Marinette said dreamily. He froze and looked down at the bluenette she thought of him as her dad. He continued walking with a smile and tucked her in. 

“Was that Marinette?” Dick asked, entering Bruce’s office. 

“Yes she was talking about her friend and her planning a winter social,” Bruce responds. The next day, when all the kids had gone to school and Dick to college, Bruce received the call he was hoping for, Sabine and Tom called. 

“So we discussed and decided that it would benefit Marinette to go to the states for Thanksgiving,” Tom said, a hint of sadness spilling through. 

“I’m glad to hear, what day would it work for her to fly over because I was thinking the Sunday before Thanksgiving. Then she would fly back Saturday morning,” Bruce explained. “And of course all expenses would be paid in full she could come over on the private jet.”

"Marinette never truly explained who you are, but you're important enough to have a private jet? Who are you?" Tom asks.

"Well, I'm surprised Marinette never mentioned who I am, but I guess that's because she was raised to observe before letting her walls down. Her mother hurt her mentally and when she came to live with my family, she let her walls down a bit too fast and we taught her how to protect herself. I'm guessing, since how we raised her, she doesn't bring it up to be used against us," Bruce explained. "Well, I am Bruce Wayne, owner of Wayne Enterprises."

"You had the power to keep her, but you let her go," Sabine realizes.

"My power wasn't enough to keep my Princess. CPS said I was unfit to adopt anyone until I married. I didn't realize someone you guys were looking into adopting her until it was too late," Bruce admits. "I would have done anything to keep her here in Gotham. My boys love her, my eldest three as a little sister, and my youngest as a best friend. I'm just glad that she's making you both happy and that you're willing to let her come home for a bit. Thank you for giving me more time with my princess and my daughter."

"Thank you for helping her become the girl she is today," Sabine said a watery smile spreading across her face.

"Have a good day," Bruce said before hanging up. As time grew closer to Thanksgiving, Alfred started making up her room while the boys were gone. Marinette could barely sit still, randomly while at home she would break out in an excited rant in one of her many languages. The day of her flight came and Chloe, Sabine, and Tom came to see her off at the airport.

"Mari! You've been holding out on me! A private jet! You have some explaining to do," Chloe said, faking hurt.

"I'll explain when I get back, please send me pics of the thing I need to do for class. I don't want to get too behind," Marinette said, hugging the blonde.

"Thank you, Sabine, Tom, I'll see you soon. I'll call you when I get a chance at a reasonable hour," Marinette said, hugging her parents.

"Goodbye sweetie, see you soon," Sabine said.

"We'll hold you to that call," Tom said.

"Love you all, bye!" Marinette said, climbing the stairs onto the plane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy let me know what you think! Don’t be afraid to suggest stories.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette meet and we see some growth

Seven hours later she landed and was met by Bruce. When she saw him, she ran over and hugged him. "Dad! I missed you so much!"

"Princess I missed you too! The boys are at the house, they were told to be on their best behaviors. All they know is that someone important is coming to dinner," Bruce said, picking up Marinette's suitcase.

"Thank you, Dad! I'm so happy I get to surprise them," she said, climbing into the front seat with Bruce. After a quick car ride, they pull up to the Wayne Manor, no doubt Alfred was lining up the boys in the foyer. When she enters the house, the boys have their eyes to the ground as a sign of respect.

"Welcome home Master Bruce, Miss Marinette," Alfred said with a smirk.

"Marinette!" Dick said, charging the poor girl. He picks up the girl and spins her in a hug.

"Move Grayson," Damian says as Dick puts her down.

"But it's my turn," Dick answers.

"My turn," Damian says, pushing Dick out of the way. He brought her into a hug. "I missed you so much, but I knew you were coming."

"Seriously?! I missed you though. I didn't want to leave," Marinette said, crying into his shoulder. It had only been a couple of months but he had grown so much.

"Oh come stop hogging her," Jason says, attempting to push Damian out of the way.

"Dami, let me hug Jay-Jay and Tim," Marinette said, wiping her eyes. Damian lets her go and wipes her tears away. She hugs Jason and Tim. She then unpacks and eats dinner. She sits next to Damian and holds his hand under the table because he was eating left-handed. 

"I learned a lot of vegetarian dishes while in Paris and since Sabine and Tom live above a bakery I've become better at baking," Marinette smiled, looking at Damian.

"Can we try it as well, I've missed your cooking," Tim asked.

"Yes! The more the merrier! I'm excited I may only be here for a couple of days, but we'll make the most of it," Marinette said. "Jason, you want to spare after dinner?"

"Sure, can't wait to kick your butt," Jason snickers. 

"Wait... I wanted to go on the bars with you..." Dick says then smiles. "Can we do it tomorrow?"

"Sure that would be so much fun! Tim, do you think I can go to work with you on Tuesday? I would love to learn more about business. Chloe and I are planning a winter social and I want to start my own boutique after I graduate," Marinette explained.

"You still have four years till you're eighteen. But I'm sure Tim and definitely Damian would love for you to come to work," Bruce stated with a smile.

"I know Dad, but I think I might start a commission website once I get more free time," Marinette said smiling.

"That's fantastic let me know when you do," Bruce said.

"Jason you ready to fight," Marinette asks, taking her plate to the kitchen.

"Cool, let's go," Jason said, following her with his plate. They then walked to the gym the rest of the boys following. "You ready?"

"Sí, ¿estás listo?" Marinette said, taking off her shoes and getting into positions. 

"Of course I'm ready, that's why I asked you, ya know what. Tres... Dos... Unos," Jason said before launching into his attack. The fight lasts a bit before Jason gets the upper hand and pins her down with her arm behind her back.

"I guess I'm a little rusty," Marinette says, taking the hand Damian was offering. She got up and brushed off the dust. Damian put an arm around her waist, she snuggled into his grasp and yawns. "I'm a bit tired, I'm going to head to bed. Night love you all." 

A collective 'Night' comes as she closes the door. As her footsteps fade, Jason turns and smirks. "So what was that about?"

"What was what about?" Damian asked, sliding down against the wall to sit on the ground.

"Do you really think I didn't notice you guys holding hands under the table?" Tim asked, shaking his head.

"And that you helped her up and pulled her into a hug," Dick said.

"And you didn't flinch when she snuggled into your embrace," Jason finished.

"Do you have a crush on her, Demon?" Tim asked.

"I will end you," he says adding a dramatic pause. "She is just a friend."

"Sure...." Dick said. leaving the gym with Tim and Jason following. Damian grumbles while standing then proceeds to punch and beat up the punching bag. 'He didn't like her like that., right? No.... she's his best friend, she would never see him like that.' With that thought and one final punch, the punching bag fell. 'Then why am I acting like this.'

All too soon, Marinette headed back to Paris. Bruce accompanied her back home on his private jet. "Bye, you guys! I hope I see you soon," Marinette said, hugging her family. 

"Princess, it's time to go," Bruce said, climbing the stairs to the plane.

"Ok, Dad, love you all!" Marinette said, waving as the door closed. 

Alfred leads the boys back to the car, as Jason grumbles, "how come Bruce gets to go with Pixie-Pop."

"Master Bruce is doing business in Paris," Alfred said, closing the door to the front seat.

"What business?" Tim asks, looking up from his phone.

"He's opening a Wayne Enterprises building in Paris," Alfred said, starting the car.

"Seriously?" Damian asked, sitting up straighter.

"Wow... calm down lover boy," Dick laughs.

"We know you wanna see your girlfriend, but opening a building takes time," Tim teased.

"She's not my girlfriend," Damian grumbles.

"But.... you wish she was," Jason says, elbowing Damian.

"She is my best friend... I will snap your knee caps if you say differently," Damian says, putting in earphones.

Back on the plane with Marinette, she sat quietly sketching in her new notebook. After the seven-hour flight, Marinette jumped off the plane with Bruce following to greet Sabine, Tom, and Chloe. "Hey Sabine, Tom," she said, hugging her adopted parents.

"Hi, sweetie," Sabine greets.

"Hi, Chloe! I have so much to tell you about, but first, Sabine, Tom, Chloe, this is my unofficial Dad, Bruce," Marinette said.

"Nice to meet you all, Marinette speaks highly of all of you," Bruce greets.

"Wait, I thought Sabine and Tom are your parents?" Chloe asked.

"Well, Dad how long are you going to be around for because that depends when I explain it," Marinette asked.

"I'm going to be here until building plans are final," Bruce answers.

"Building plans?" Marinette asks.

"I'll explain it when you explain everything else," Bruce responds.

"Mama, Papa, can they come to dinner?" Marinette asked, grabbing Sabine's hand.

"Of course," Tom responded.

"Everything is vegetarian. We love supporting our daughter," Sabine added.

"Of course, I'm the same way with Damian," Bruce said. “Of course, it would be rude as an unannounced guest to make you change your plans."

"Daddy has been supporting my decisions to eat less meat," Chloe smiles.

"And I don't expect you to change because we're friends. As friends, we take each other as we are," Marinette smiles while jumping in the car. As they sat at the dinner table Marinette decided to explain everything. "I grew up without my father, my mother was a junkie and a 'dancer'. Needless to say my life wasn't the best, one day, I guess Mum didn't pay for her drugs and made some high up people angry. She passed on. Later the next day, Bruce showed up with Alfred, the man who is like my grandfather, at the police station. He decided, with the help of Jason, Tim, and Dick, to be my foster home. Two years later, Damian, who is now my best friend and Bruce's only biological son, moved in. Another two years later, Tom and Sabine adopted me. I guess that caught everyone up?" Marinette explained. "So, Dad, what's this about a building."

"After you got adopted, I decided to open a Wayne Enterprises in Paris," Bruce said.

"Wait seriously? You guys will be spending more time in Paris?" Marinette asked, standing up quickly, her chair squeaking. "Thank you, Dad!"

"Yes but as you know we will still have to spend most of our time in Gotham," Bruce said.

"I know Dad, the Rogues like to attack the building a lot so you have to stay there to keep it running," Marinette sighed.

"Exactly, well goodnight Princess, I'm going to check into the hotel. I'll stop by here on the way to the airport to say goodbye," Bruce said, standing while he moved to grab his bag.

"My driver is here," Chloe said, taking her plate to the kitchen. "Bye Tom, Sabine. See you at school on Monday, Marinette."

The year ended, and her family came and visited over the summer. At the beginning of the new year, and as she was running late, she saved an elder man, who was attempting to cross the streets. She saved him and didn't drop the macaroons her papa made for her and the class. She bowed to the man, out of respect, and ran into class to see Chloe not sitting in her normal seat in the second row. Marinette shrugs and moves to sit next to her friend, before Ms. Bustier stopped her with a smile.

"This year there will be assigned seats, someone felt left out last year so we're trying to make it a bit fairer," Ms. Bustier explained.

"It's because... Sabrine complained that I got more than one friend," Chloe grumbled, crossing her arms.

"The person wished to remain anonymous," Ms. Bustier scolded. "Now that this is sorted, please take your seat beside Alya, the new girl in glasses."

"Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous," Chloe complained, glaring at the teacher.

"No it's only fair, we want to set a good example of how," Ms. Bustier paused, being interrupted by Ivan screaming. "Ivan! to the Office now!' Marinette shook her head, frowned, and took a seat next to the glasses-wearing girl. 

The new girl leaned over and asked shocked. "You're actually friends with her? She seems like a brat, I think you need new friends."

"New friends are always welcome. Don't worry I thought the same when I first met her, but now I know that she is pretty awesome," Marinette said, taking out a notebook from her backpack along with her sketchbook.

"She seems to be mean though," the girl, Alya, said, skeptically. 

"Well... give her a chance to change your mind. I'm Marinette by the way. It's nice to meet you," Marinette said, smiling. "I'm the previous co-class-representative." Alya was about to say something before being cut off by something, a rock being, burst through the door and wall. The monster took Mylene and Chloe before bashing through the window and wall. Alya stood up abruptly and rushed through the classroom wall towards the rock man.

"Where are you going?" Marinette shouted after the crazy girl.

"Where monsters are, heroes follow," She called over her shoulder. Marinette ran and jumped out the hole in the wall and chased to where she had seen Chloe. 

Something was off-balance in her bag, she stopped and opened it to see a black oxygon box. She was suspicious of the box she skirted to the nearest alleyway. Not feeling anything too suspicious, she opened it. A glow formed and a sprite, fairy thing appeared in front of her. "Woah... that's so cool," Marinette cooed, holding out her hand for the thing to land on it.

"Hi! I'm Tikki, the goddess of creation and your kwami. Paris needs your help, you need to defeat the akumatizaed person," the thing, Tikki, said.

"So you're a kwami, but what's an akuma? How can I help?" Marinette asked.

"You're going to be the owner of the ladybug miraculous. You're going to be a hero!" Tikki exclaimed.

"Again you mean... I used to be a hero. Oh, man! I can't wait to rub this in Jason's face. He's salty that he doesn't have his own city to protect," Marinette said excitedly jumping. After a moment she paused and looked at the floating kwami. "I am by myself, right?"

"You'll have a partner, the owner of the black cat miraculous," Tikki explained while grabbing the earring to hand to Marinette. "You have to find the akumatized item, usually something that looks out of place, then you break the item and catch the butterfly. To help you defeat the akuma you need to use your power, lucky charm. After the butterfly is caught, you need to use Miraculous Ladybug to repair any damages. When you're ready to transform, you'll have to say, Tikki, Spots on."

"Ok... ok cool. I can do this, just like being Ladybird, but with enhancements?" Marinette asked, putting the earrings in. Tikki nods before Marinette shouts. "Tikki! Spots on!" She looks down at herself to see a similar design to her Ladybird costume. Her costume had a black armored torso, the collar was black, and gloves up to her elbow were dark red along with knee-high boots. The rest was a regular ladybug's pattern. She threw her yo-yo onto a nearby roof and pulled the string she flew across the sky and landed on a roof. She stood, smiling. while looking over Paris, that was until she got knocked over by, who she suspects, is her partner. He stands up and holds out his hand to help her stand.

"Sorry, I'm not used to- poling?- traveling across Paris on rooftops," her partner says, brushing himself before dropping into a bow. 

"I'm Ladybug, I'm guessing you're my partner," Ladybug says, looking towards the tower. She starts spinning her yo-yo looking to throw it.

"I'm Chat Noir. Wait... how are you good at doing this, umm yo-yoing?" Chat asks, looking in disbelief.

"It's like a grappling hook, which I'm used to, and that's not too important right now. I'll explain later, we have an akuma to defeat," she says, throwing her yo-yo towards the tower, Chat following close after. They both land down on the street across from the tower. (A/N: So..... since Marinette used to be a hero she didn't mess up, Ivan also has the power to turn people into the rock beings. Enjoy my dudes)

"Give me back my daughter!" the mayor screamed into the megaphone.

"You want the brat back? Fine take her," Stone Heart shouted before tossing her.

"No! No! No! I'm too young to die..." She shrieked, flailing her arms. Ladybug breathed before sliding to catch her. "Marinette...?"

"I'll explain later," she said, quietly before putting her down.

Ivan threw up purple butterflies and a face appears as Ivans falls. "Citizens of Paris, I am Hawkmoth. I will stop this after the owners of the black cat and ladybug miraculous give up and give me their miraculous. Nothing further will happen," the butterfly miraculous owner, Hawkmoth, monologued. 

Ladybug smirks before jumping up on to the platform, she grabs all the butterflies in her yo-yo. "I will whip your sorry--- I mean... I, personally, promise to destroy your hopes and dreams, you creepy old man," Ladybug threatened, putting her hands on her hips. "You will regret the day your parents made the mistake of having you."

"OOOOF! Kill em!" Chat said, clapping. Ladybird smirks, before catching all the butterflies. Stone Heart and his minions get up and attempt to take the miraculous by force. After their failed attempt, Ladybug caught the last butterfly. She then released all the butterflies, including the ones that made up Hawkmoth's face. she used miraculous ladybug as the white butterflies flutter away.

They went their separate ways and Marinette landed back at her house in her room and waited for Chloe to stop by so Marinette can explain everything so far. 

"Marinette... I need to eat so I can be ready for the next Akuma attack," Tikki said, landing on Marinette's head.

"Ummmm... ok what do you need to eat?" Marinette asked.

"Cookies! Have you ever heard of them," Tikki asks?

"Of course I have... I live above a bakery," Marinette said, walking down the stairs. She collects some cookies from the cookie jar and looks for Tikki to give her the cookie. as her mom walks in.

"Hi honey, I'm so glad that you're ok... that was crazy," Sabine said.

"Ya! I can't believe it! I get to live in a city with heroes again, I can't wait to see what happens," Marinette exclaims kissing her mother's cheek before running upstairs. Not too long after a blonde head popped up through her hatch. "Hey Chloe, how y doing?" 

"How. How am I doing!? Seriously! I get thrown off the Eiffel Tower and you're a superhero and that's all you can say?!” Chloe yells, falling on her chaise.

"Seriously keep it down... they don't know," Marinette says.

"But you look exactly the same," Chloe said, sitting up.

"Magic protect her," Tikki explained, flying out of her hiding place.

"Wha-- THe aCtuaL hEcK!" She screamed climbing on top of the chaise.

A muffled "Are you girls ok up there?" came from Sabine downstairs.

"We're fine Mama, we are watching a Youtuber who wants to be a chair, don't worry about," Marinette screamed back. "This is my kwami Tikki. She helps me become Ladybug."

"So you have a flying bug that makes you become a superhero. How long have you been a hero?" Chloe said.

"Since I was ten but as Ladybug only one day, I started today," Marinette explained. Chloe raised an eyebrow as she continued. "I haven't been able to tell you because of my dad's rules. But since you figured it out I don't think he will care too much."

"Wait, who were you?" Chloe asks.

"I was Ladybird with my family. We are the best and I can't wait to rub it in my brothers' faces," Marinette snickers, picking up her phone. "Do you mind if I make a call real quick."

"Of course not I have to be getting home soon," Chloe said, standing up. They hug before Chloe leaves. She picks up her phone and dials her brothers."Hey guys!"

"Seriously! There are villains there!" Jason screams.

"Yes there is a villain, there are also too new heroes," Marinette said. "Wait, how'd you know?"

"We keep tabs on Paris and get notified as soon as something big happens," Tim explains coming into frame.

"One of them looks suspiciously like you," Damina's voice came from out of frame.

"She had some similar moves to what I taught you," Dick says, pushing Jason out of frame.

"I'm also pretty sure that shares the same grappling skills as you," Damian said, stepping into frame.

"Well if you had let me talk, I would have told you I am Ladybug the hero of Paris," Marinette said, crossing her arms, pouting. "And you guys ruined it by figuring it out."

"You were quite obvious though," Damian said.

"You get to take care of your own city, HOW is that even fair," Jason complains, pushing Damian so he could be seen.

"Actually I have a partner, as you would have seen in the articles, Chat Noir," Marinette smiles.

"If he fails to protect you or hurts you in any way, I will make his death slow and very painful," Damian said.

"Don't worry about it from our short interaction and fight he could use some training but he's nice," Marinette explained.

"I gotta go," Damian said. He said before rushing off.

"Um... bye Dami, so how have you guys been," Marinette asked and the conversation flowed until she was called for dinner. The boys waved goodbye as she hung up only after she promised to keep them updated. Jason smirks and goes to find Damian.

"So... why'd you storm off?" Jason asks leaning on the gym wall the sound of Damian hitting the punching bag filling the gym.

"What do you mean?" he asks between punches.

"You stormed off after Marinette brought up her nice, blonde, skintight leather suit wearing partner," Jason smirks, the punching comes faster the sounds getting louder.

"It has nothing to do with that.... that wretch," Damian said.

"So when are you gonna admit that you like her," Jadon asks, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I won't," He pauses, standing up straight and grabs a towel. "because she's just a friend."

"Be careful," Jason says, pushing off the wall. He walks towards the door, opens it, and looks over his shoulder while saying. "or you will lose, it may not be today or tomorrow but you will lose her." As the door closes Jason hears the punching bag being hit again. Jason snickers and heads to the Bat Cave to look up Chat Noir.

The next day at school Marinette rushed into the courtyard to see Chloe. She hugged Chloe after they finished Marinette turned around as she heard a scream. A blonde bow holding a steaming cup of coffee tripped and fell, the coffee spilled all over the front of her. "Marinette, are you ok?" Chloe exclaimed.

"I'm so sorry!" the blonde screamed.

"Adrien! You're already causing trouble, just come home," a voice screamed after the blonde.

"Adrien! You made it! Come on let's go," Chloe said, grabbing Adrien and Marinette's hand. "I'm going to take her to the bathroom. go to the locker room find my locker, its number 286, and grab the spare clothes," 

"Ummm... ok, I'm sorry again. I'll be right back," he says before rushing off.

"That's your blonde friend you're always talking about," Marinette said as they entered the bathroom.

"Ya, you guys will be great friends," Chloe said, looking in the mirror as Marinette entered the stall.

"First great impression, being burned and all. It's going to be great because it looks like he's clumsier than me," Marinette said, throwing the soiled shirt on top of the stall door. A knock echoed throughout the bathroom. "Umm Chloe, I got the clothes."

"Hold on," She says opening the door and instructs while taking the clothes. "Stay there we'll be out before class." Chloe handed Marinette the clothes. It was I white tank halter top, paired with a high waisted light blue that matched Chloe's icy blue eyes, along with black heels.

"You ready to go?" Marinette asks exiting the stall.

"Nope, not yet. You can't wear that outfit with your hair in pigtails, I'm sorry it just can be done," Chloe said, stealing her hair ties.

"Chloe!" Marinette said, looking into the mirror then smirked. "I look good. Ok, let's go. We don't want to be late."

Another knock came from as they were about to leave. "Guys the bell is going to ring soon." He finishes as they push the door open. "Uhhhhh... hi... hi I'm Adrien," he stutters out as they enter the locker room.

"HI I'm Marin--" Marinette started as the bell rung interrupted her. She grabbed both the blonde's hands and ran to close pulling them both close behind. "Sorry, Ms. Bustier that we're late... um.... we were showing the new student around."

"Yes?" Chloe agreed sitting down beside Sabrina in the front.

"Adrien, sit in front of Marinette," Ms. Bustier says, pointing to the empty seat next to Nino. As he sat down the Nino introduced himself. "Hey, I'm Nino your new seat partner." Then held out a fist.

"Cool, I'm Adrien, I'm super psyched to start school, ya know being homeschooled all my life," Adrien said, bumping Nino's out held fist.

"Everyone is pretty chill here, you'll make friends fast," Nino said. 

"I know, I'm already friends with Chloe and Mar-Marinette," he stutters out.

"Marinette is a great person," Nino smiles. "Chloe, she is a lot better than she use to be."

"She has, I'm pretty sure that it's because of Ma-Marinette," Adrien said with a smile. The class continued without a hitch and soon came lunch. "Hey Chloe, what are you doing for lunch?"

"Well I usually go over to Marinette's house for lunch," Chloe explained, looking back at the class, waiting for Marinette to emerge from the classroom. She had been asked to stay after class for a minute.

"Hey, guys," Marinette greets. "I'm Marinette, it's nice to finally meet you," 

"Ma-Marinette, hi," Adrien said.

"So you want to come to lunch with us?" Marinette asks, walking towards the stairs.

"That would be awesome!" Adrien said, following behind.

"So that woman this morning, is she your mother?" Marinette asks.

"No... um, my mother is gone," Adrien faltered.

"Oh... I'm sorry I didn't realize," Marinette sympathizes. "So this is my house. Mama! Papa! I'm home! I brought Chloe and Adrien."

"Hi honey, how was your day? What happened to your clothes?" Sabine asks, coming from the back.

"Adrien tripped and spilled his coffee onto me," Marinette explained, hugging Sabine.

"Lunch is upstairs," Sabine says. "Tom is upstairs as well and needs opinions on a new recipe."

"Your parents are bakers, can they adopt me?" Adrien asks his mouth agape.

"You're not allowed to eat sweets?" Marinette asks, opening the door and dropping her bag.

"Wait... you don't know who I/he am/is?" Chloe and Adrien exclaim at the same time.

"Am I suppose? All I know is that you're Chloe's childhood friend," Marinette explains, grabbing plates from the cabinet.

"So much for a future fashion designer," Chloe sighs, grabbing utensils.

"What do you mean?" Marinette asks, placing a place on the table. "Papa! Lunch!"

"Coming Mari," he shouts back.

"I'm a model," Adrien explains, taking a seat.

"Your point is, I don't pay too much attention to the models, just the clothes," Marinette explains, pulling the cheddar broccoli crepes out of the fridge.

"But I'm Adrien Agreste, son of Gabriel Agreste. Surely you've heard of me," Adrien asks, fidgeting.

"Of course I've heard the name, I'm just not too good at putting names to faces," Marinette says serving the food.

"Hi sweetie, Chloe. Who's your friend?" Tom asks, grabbing cups from the cabinet and the pitcher of water from the fridge.

"This is Adrien, he's new to the school," Marinette explains, pouring the water.

"Marinette, Bruce called a bit earlier, he's asking about you coming back for Thanksgiving again," Tom said, slicing his food.

"Already? It's only September? But I can't wait to go home again, I miss them," Marinette says, smiling.

"You saw last month," Chloe deadpans.

"And am I not allowed to miss them?" Marinette asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Miss who?" Adrien asks, taking a bite.

"Not important at the moment," Marinette answers, quickly as her phone begins to ring and she smiles. "Speak of the Demon. Sorry guys gotta take this back in a minute." She then walks across the living room before switching to English. "Hi, Dami."

"Father told me that he talked to Tom about you coming home for Thanksgiving," Damian states.

"Yes, and as I just told Tom, I would love to come home for the holidays. I miss you guys, ya know?" Marinette says, placing her free hand on her elbow.

"We miss you too, why do you think Father opened the Wayne Enterprises there?" Damian asks. 

"You guys love me as much as I love you all," Marinette smiles.

"Ummm Marinette! We're going to be getting back to school," Adrien shouts before Damian could respond.

"Who's that?" Damian asks his voice sounding tenser than normal. 

"Oh that's my new friend Adrien," Marinette responds before looking at the clock. "Well, can you call me after your school ends?"

"I would love to talk more," Damian said. 

"Damian! Time to leave, you can call Pixie-Pop later," Jason's voice came.

"Tell them I said hi and that I miss them," Marinette said. "Love you Dami, Bye." She finishes and heads back to the table. Her father was handing out mint and dark chocolate macaroons. "Papa, Sab-- Mama said you were making a new recipe, haven't you made these before?"

"Yes and no, they're the same flavors, but the cookies are mint this time instead of dark chocolate," Tom explains as Marinette takes one.

"The flavors are a lot more even. Bye Papa, see you after school," she waves with Adrien and Chloe following her.

"Sooooo, how was Demon?" Chloe snickers.

"He's happy, well as happy as he can be, that I'm coming home next month," Marinette explains.

"Who is 'Demon'?" Adrien asks as the walk up the stairs.

"Her boyfriend," Chloe teases, elbowing Marinette in the ribs.

"He's not my boyfriend, he's just a friend," Marinette denies. "Well he is my best friend, yes Chloe is on the same level though, and he's my food friend."

"Where does he live?" Adrien asks. They're now back in the classroom and he's turned to face her. (In this world Chloe sits on the inside/left seat/ the one on the aisle.)

"He lives in Gotham, shhh class is starting," Marinette says, quickly. She's thankful that conversation is over. She just met Adrien and she doesn't need him to know everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One part left, leave me comments, kudos, and any stories you want to read. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed.


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So finishing everything up. Including some extras

As her friendship with Adrien grew she realized that he and Chat Noir are the same person. They had kissed during Dark Cupid, turns out they both remember it and found it awkward and decided on being friends. They would have won the gaming competition if Marinette hadn't given her spot up to Max. She had won his father's hat competition without prior knowledge of their friendship, in fact, Gabriel had offered a scholarship which she would have taken if not had it been for her need to disappear to be Ladybug. But she did take commissions from her new uncle, Jagged Stone. Chloe and she had become co-class presidents together again and everyone was quite happy. She also joined them in battle as Queen Bee with the promise of secrecy. Adrien and Chloe had officially unofficially adopted the two blondes into their family. Her parents are super protective over them especially after hearing about their nightly escapades as heroes. As a group, they were close, with the help of her family, to figuring out who Hawkmoth is. 

After an awkward conversation that Marinette did not in fact like Nino more than a friend, he joined the friend group with the later addition of Alya, his new girlfriend. Throughout it all, Damian and her family had started to come to Paris more, thankfully no one from her friends besides Chloe and Adrien had met them. She didn't want to tell Nino and Alya because of the Ladyblog, Alya had a tendency to stretch the truth and to do practically anything to get a good story. She didn't fully trust them and with good reason and it all started at the beginning of her third year in Paris.

A new student joined the class, which would have been fine besides the lies she was constantly telling. "I'll meet you in the park in ten minutes," she had said to Adrien.

"You wouldn't believe what she just said," Adrien snickers to Marinette as she comes out of hiding.

"How'd you know I was there?" Marinette asks, sitting beside him.

"Chloe texted me saying you felt something suspicious about her," Adrien said.

"And with good intention, she's clearly lying," Marinette pouted.

"Obviously, she's best friends with Ladybug even though she just moved here? How does that even make sense?" Adrien asks. "So I'm not saying that you should, but I'm going to meet up with 'Ladybug's best friend' I feel like she would LOVE to catch up with her, don't you think?"

"I'll let you know what my dear friend says," Marinette smirks. Adrien and the rest of her brothers had started to rub off on her.

"I don't recommend it, I would wait to see what she says first," Tikki whispers from Mari's purse. "Or you could interrupt as you depending on what she says."

"We'll see," Marinette said, standing up. As she entered the park she heard the liar talking. 

She coos. "Ladybug isn't even the most powerful hero, it's Volpina, the holder of the fox miraculous." She pauses while she pulls out her necklace. "This is the fox miraculous, it used to be my grandmother's, but she passed it down to me. I let Ladybug have her time to make a name for herself because we're best friends."

"You've been here for like two days," Adrien started.

"And," Marinette says, walking up. "That was a necklace released in Gabriel's last line. Also why would you tell a total stranger about something, 'so important' something that is supposed to be a secret," Marinette said, sitting down beside Adrien.

"Sabine, Tom, and Chloe are waiting at home for lunch, want to come?" Marinette asks Adrien.

"I would love to!" the liar interrupted, standing up.

"And you are?" Marinette asks.

"Sorry Mari, my dad wants me to come home today," Adrien said, standing.

"It's fine, just remember mama and papa would be heartbroken if they don't see you soon," Marinette said walking towards the entrance.

"Hey I've been busy, could you imagine how much more busy I would be if we hadn't threatened to dye my hair?" Adrien laughs, remembering that wonderful weekend.

"What do you mean?" Lila asked, racing up behind them.

"A couple of weeks ago, Adrien wanted to have a sleepover with our friend group, but his dad was being himself and decided that he couldn't," Marinette started, prompting Adrien to finish. "They snuck in through the window with some semi-permanent dye and the dyed my hair lime green. I threatened to shave my head if he kept forcing me to stay in the house."

"You're a bad influence on him!" Lila shouts, grabbing her arm.

"All I'm showing him is that he doesn't have to live his life as a prisoner in his own house," Marinette responds, pulling her arm from Lila's clutch.

"And I couldn't be happier," Adrien says as his car pulls up. "Bye Mari, we still on for after school?"

"Yes, Mama said if you don't learn how to back soon she'll disown me," Marinette laughs, hugging him.

"She can't disown you and even if she did Bruce would be more than happy to take you back," Adrien snickers.

"So are we never going to talk about this again?" Lila asked, the two friends stopping in their tracks.

"As long as you don't lie, we could start a friendship," Marinette smiles. "See you in class, Lila. Welcome to our class." They wave and walk there separate ways.

Stuff started to go downhill from there, Alya and Nino believed Lila lies over Marinette and their friend group them. It was a dark time in Marinette's life, everyone besides Chloe and Adrien. The retaliation that the class set against them was beyond tolerable. Gabriel still made Adrien deal with Lila because apparently 'she is all the rage right now.' Marinette had been more unhappy than usual so Marinette's parents decided that she needed a break from the drama, but on her last day before her vacation when everything went to hell. 

"I can't believe she was even let into this school!" Alya loudly exclaimed during lunch. 

Lila's sniffled, she had been distressed because Marinette 'supposedly' made fun of her for her past, "What do you mean?"

"Well before she became a jealous wench we were best friends, I just so happen to know almost everything about her," Alya snickers.

"What do you mean? She has secrets?" Lila asks, rubbing her eyes to wipe her tears away.

"She used to live in America, where her dad left her before she was born. Her mother was a stripper and died because she couldn't pay for her drugs and was shot," Alya laughs. "She lived on the streets until Sabine and Tom adopted her. Then she became friends with Chloe and Adrien for their money and connection, obviously. She then manipulated Adrien, Lila's soulmate, to hate her."

"I recommend you silence yourself before I break your elbows and give them to Titus," A voice comes from the entry of the cafeteria. "You're saying only the bad, most of them exaggerated and false.

"And you are... someone she paid to pretend to like her?" Lila asked.

"No, she doesn't need to pay me, even if she could she wouldn't be able to. She is my best friend," he said.

"Ummmm... No! I'm her best friend and she's never spoken of you," Alya said, crossing her arms.

"A real friend would check her statements before announcing these lies. Speaking of the Angel, where is she?" he asked.

"You must not be talking about her because she's an actual demon," Lila sniffles. "Have you heard the things she's done to me?"

"And I don't believe you," He said.

"Thanks, Demon. I never needed any of them all I needed was my closest and most trustworthy friends," Marinette said after she had run and hugged him.

"Hey, Angel, it's good to see you again," he said into her hair.

"And who are you, 'Demon', you never answered," Alya asked, putting air quotes around 'Demon'.

"I'm Damian, Marinette's best friend," Damian said, an arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"That's debatable, we both know I'm her better friend," Adrien snickers.

"Nope. I was her first friend," Damian answers.

"But first is the worst, and as being her second friend, I'm the best," Chloe says, smiling.

"Come on guys, you get to spend all the time with me, let me spend some time with Damian. I haven't seen him since Thanksgiving," Marinette says, snuggling into his embrace.

"Good job making the conversation all about you," Lila remarks.

"Whatever... come on let's go to class, the sooner this ends, the sooner I can leave," Marinette says and they turn to walk to class. 

"Who the hell does she think she is?" Lila said, crossing her arms.

"A jealous, psychotic, gold-digging, wench," Alya answers.

"With good tastes though, did you see that hot piece of man that defended her," Lila said.

"Dark and brooding," Alya adds before they head to class. The lesson was normal, glares and disappointing glances sent her way, as she designed. With fifteen minutes before dismissal for the day, a knock came at the door. 

"I'm here for Marinette," Damian said, entering the room.

"Oh thank God, I don't know how much more of this crap I can take," She responds in English. "Bye Chloe, Adrien, love you both, see you next week." She hears her friends respond with a bye as the door closes.

The trip went well and the time was well spent. Marinette released her first line while in Gotham under, the alias she used to be known as, Sunshine. They had a party held in her honor where for the first time ever, she showed her face to the public and the Ice Prince and Princess Sunshine became an official couple. She melted his heart, as said by a majority of the news outlets. 

She had also made a speech at the closing of the ball. "So honestly, I just want to thank Bruce, who was kind enough to foster for me, Damian, who was a supportive food friend turned boyfriend, my brother, Jason, Tim and Drake, who taught me to live my life. Along with my two best friends, who I met in Paris, Chloe Bourgeois and Adrien Agreste. My adopted parents, Tom and Sabine, who only have my best interest at heart. Last but not least I would love to thank my antagonists all my classmates, who I'm too mature to call out by name, especially the liar, you know who you are."

The girls watch in disbelief. Lila was crying actual tears as she saw her lie-kingdom begin to fall. Alya cries as she sees her career end. 

When Marinette returned a couple of days later, Marinette walked into class early, smiling. Alya stood there, arms crossed and glared ready. "You are a petty waste of--"

"I could have been petty and released all your names," Marinette says, trying to walk past the red-head.

"No, that is just common courtesy, it was just petty to bring us up in your lies," Lila said.

"You want to see petty, fine," Marinette said, dropping her bag on Bustier's desk. She pulls out her notebook and rips it.

"So... why should we care," Lila asked.

"That. That right there ripped up and at the bottom of the waste bin is our end of the year trip," Marinette said, pointing to the waste bin.

"You! You petty bitch!" Lila screams.

"Yep, and proud of it," Marinette smiles and takes a seat, but not before placing a stack of papers on their desk.

"Also this is for you," Adrien says, walking into class. He places a stack of papers on Alya and Lila's desk.

"And what are those," Lila says, significantly paler than normal.

"Well from me, those are lawsuits from my parents, Jagged Stone, and the Waynes," Marinette said, smiling as she took a seat.

"Mine is a court-mandated cease and desist order for your Ladyblog, for spreading rumors about the Agreste Brand. For you, Lila, your papers are termination papers, for spreading false rumors," Adrien said.

"W... What, you can't do this the Ladyblog is my life work!" Alya screamed.

"Who cares about you!? My mum is going to send me back to military school if she finds out I got in trouble for lying, please don't do this," Lila exclaimed, falling on the ground.

"I gave you a way out last year, you didn't take it," Adrien said, sitting beside Chloe and Marinette.

"It's all your fault! If you hadn't been such a bad influence on him I could have had it all," Lila screamed, attempting to jump at him.

"Nope! you couldn't have," Damian said entering the room.

"Lila Rossi, you're under arrest for working the terrorist, Hawkmoth and using celebrities' names to get free things," the officer said.

"Damian, what are you doing here?" Marinette asks, standing up to greet her boyfriend.

"Father and I are here on business," he responds hugging her,

"And does any of that business have to do with you helping me?" Marinette asks, smiling into his embrace.

"Some of it the other half was actual, WE work. I'm going to be working in this wing of WE when I graduate," Damian smiles.

"Sounds great, Demon," Marinette says, breaking the embrace to look him in the eyes.

"I can't wait to start this next chapter of my life with you by my side, Angel," Damian said, kissing the crown of her head.

Extra (how Damian realized Marinette was definitely not just a friend):

Marinette had come to the ball (not really party just really big party) wearing a light blue off the shoulder cocktail dress, looking as beautiful as normal. He had been enjoying himself until he saw it. Normally he’s not one to be jealous, but the way she was smiling at this guy was bothering him. Damian found Jason and told him. “I have a suspicious feeling about that guy.”

“Are you it’s not because how he’s making her smile?” Jason asks, nudging him with his elbow. 

“And why would that bother me!” Damian asks. 

“Well remember that time in the gym, right after Marinette became Ladybug and you found out she had a partner,” Jason asks, Damian gave a nod, yes. “Well today could be that day. The longer you wait the less chance you have with her.” He finishes before walking away. 

Extra (how they became a couple):

He was utterly and completely hecked --gotta keep it family friendly ( ; -- he was in love with his best friend and it looks like someone had already beaten him to it. At the thought he walked away to the balcony, failing to notice the bluenette, who had seen him sad and decided to check up on him.

When she found him he was leaning on the guardrail he was holding a glass of grape juice, not being the legal drinking his brothers found it funny to give him it. “What’s the matter Dami?” Marinette asks, putting a hold on his shoulder. 

“It nothing, I just realized that I’ve been missing who's been in front of me this whole time and now its too late,” he sighs, taking a swig from his glass.

“Missing who?” Marinette asks, placing her head on his shoulder.

“You, you’re the best thing that’s happened to me and it’s too late now,” Damian explained.

“What do you mean it’s too late?” Marinette said, lifting her head. 

“Didn’t that guy ask you out?” Damian asks, standing up straighter. 

“What? No Dami. He’s a client,” Marinette explained, pulling him into a hug. 

“Wait seriously?” Damian says. “God, I’m so stupid.”

“Yes Damian, if you hadn’t noticed I’m head over hill for you,” Marinette says, kissing his cheek. 

“Seriously!?” Damian asks, picking her up in a spin. 

“If I didn’t know Adrien I would say you’re the most oblivious person I know,” Marinette giggles into his embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoy, don't be afraid to leaves comments I love interacting with you all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
